Various types of infant seats have been provided for use in an automobile so that an infant can be seated in a comfortable and safe position. These infant seats are normally affixed to the automobile seat and have security measures such as safety straps for holding the infant seat on the car seat and for holding the child in the infant seat. These infant seats are used in large numbers and are frequently placed in the automobile seat next to the driver where the driver can observe the infant as required. One difficulty with infant seats is that the infant feels restricted because of the safety straps and soon becomes uncomfortable and bored. The infant expresses its displeasure by squirming and crying and distracts the driver. This annoys the driver and presents a driving hazard.
A tray in front of the infant will enable it to play with items on the tray and keep the infant entertained, avoiding much of the disturbance encountered by the driver. During prolonged driving, snack foods can be made easily accessible on the tray for the infant. Typical tray constructions for an infant seat such as a highchair include heavy tubular support constructions which are pivoted to the seat and are bulky and cumbersome to handle.
A tray has been needed which is simple and easy to attach to the infant seat with a minimum of inconvenience.